Inversion
by rea.elizabeth
Summary: in which Korra was orphaned and never knew she had bending, much less the avatar. Rescued by Lieutenant and raised by him, Midori, and a few other equalists. Korra worked her way to become a high ranking officer and now works side by side with Amon. Whom she is in a healthy relationship with. Together they fight for justice and equality!
1. According to Plan

Inversion Chapter 1: According To Plan

Korra's POV, 1,110 words

* * *

It started as simple recon mission.

Midori and I were sent to listen in on a Triple Threat meeting due to rumors Lieutenant heard of Councilman Tarrlok being affiliated with gangs to do his dirty work. We were going to find out if these allegations were true and what exactly was his "dirty work".

But nothing _ever_ goes according to plan. It's a waste of time to even plan things out thoroughly in the first place. I figure it's impossible to predict what your opponent will do, or how I will react, so why bother?

So of course, this mission wasn't executed without flaw. My usual regiment knows me well enough to not hold my brash actions against me, but I'm not with my regiment. It's just Midori and I.

* * *

We were perched on a rooftop across from the abandoned apartment in which the meeting was taking place.

Midori was setting up our radios, while I checked the chart that Lieutenant provided us with. It contained all the Triple Threat hideouts, names of the most heinous criminals in the business, and contacts of backup in case we got ourselves into serious trouble. Lieutenant knew the Triple Threats movement pattern well enough to predict which locations on the list would be the ones to go to this evening. He highlighted the one we were at now in blue, then two others in yellow.

I appreciated all the extra effort Lieutenant was putting into our mission, but I honestly didn't see the need to compile all that information for a mission that was too simple to fret about. But I suppose he isn't ranked Lieutenant for any reason, eh. It's always for strategic purposes, right?

So I finish with the chart and Midori is connecting the recorder to one of the radios. I want to be useful, so I check the perimeter of our current position.

I was declared as Martial Commanding Officer a few months back. I may not be the most responsible person in the equalist movement, and I'm most definitely one of the youngest. But I've proved myself time after time that I'm quick on my feet, best at coordinating fight lineups and escape routes, as well as guaranteeing safety to my entire regiment. So, as a part of my protocol, I'll check around the rooftop for any watchmen in addition to the visibility of our position.

Once everything is set up properly, Midori notifies me that the Triple Threats were already discussing plans.

* * *

"We're going to need to play it cool and wear disguises, it's the only way cops won't be able to trace us back." A youthful rusty voice stated with determination.

A higher pitched nasally voice pipes in, "Yeah, but looking like a civilian won't do much if we are kidnapping people! And that idiot Tarrlok wants us to do this in broad daylight!" the man pauses for a moment, I could hear him sulking. "Sometimes I wonder if he even cares for us."

"Don't worry, Tarrlok is going to pull through. He has in the past, so I don't see why he wouldn't do it again. There is nothing to stress about as long as we stick with the plan Zolt wrote up for us."

A much deeper baritone voice spoke up, "listen kid, it's not that easy. We've never been asked to kidnap people. That's not our expertise. And we don't even know _why_ we're kidnapping these people! This is the shadiest Tarrlok has ever been with us, and I just can't bet on this one. You're on your own, Mayko-"

"it's Mako…"

"Mako, whatever, point is, I'm out. You're gonna have to get your little brother to help you with this one."

* * *

Mako? That name sounds really familiar… Maybe if I get a better look, I might recognize—

"Alright, we got what we were looking for; Tarrlok is planning something big, and I do not like the feel of this one at all, Korra…"

"KORRA!" Midori shouted out for me, but I was gone. I saw that son of a bitch's face, and I broke into that shanty house.

Midori was on my tail, but I was already in and ready to bust some heads. While listening in, we only hear three voices, but inside, there were more than just those three people. I didn't stop to count, and I didn't care for all of them, I just wanted to rip that Mako boy to shreds.

Midori and I chi block all gang members with ease. We finish in minutes, but I notice Mako got out. Of course.

I sprint out the back door and spot him. I chuck one of my bolas at him, hoping it would hook around his shoulder and knock his jaw in. but nope. Not as planned.

That bastard burned them to crisps midair. He sends multiple flames to my face. Missed all but a few came close.

I'm not a fan of an unbalanced fight, so I flip behind him and sent a set of knuckle punches up his spine and a few jabs on his left rib. Now rendered incapable of bending a flick of fire, it's finally a fair fight.

This is what I live for.

I don't even give him time to swing at me; I'm already in for the kill. I rocket one lethal punch to his jaw and send him flying.

I walk over to his fallen form and remove my head gear, completely revealing myself. I want him to know this wasn't an anonymous equalist kicking his ass. No, this isn't even about him being in the gang. This is much more personal. I have a mark to prove it. This is cold revenge at its finest.

I see he's on the verge of unconsciousness, because I know the impact of my punches well enough. That combined with his head slamming on the pavement as he landed, must've rattled his brain a little. So I want to get this out quick as possible. I don't know how to say what's on my mind, I just know there's something in me.

But as I approach him, I'm speechless. I never thought I'd be so anxiety stricken when I confronted him, but here I am, presenting nothing.

I'm so mad at myself. I've never been good with words, but this is a whole new level.

He looks at me and I know he recalls who I am. Good.

But be that as it may, it doesn't fill me with any mercy. I kicked his skull in. it was a low blow. But I see it as necessary and completely justifiable in this case.


	2. Memories

Midori POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. In my 20 some-odd years dedicating my life to this cause, never have I seen a fellow equalist harm anyone like that. I personally don't like to kick people when their down, because I stand for equality and justice, no matter whom my opponent is, and I believe we all deserve a fighting chance. So why did my Korra stoop to such a low level?

She's reckless, but this is just unlike her. What is her deal?

I hop onto my Satocycle and make my way back to our bunker. I plan on calling her out for her actions tonight.

I've always taught her to only fight fair fights, and it breaks my heart to see the girl that I've cared for, as if she was a little sister of mine, to go against the principles we stand for.

I arrive at our bunker a few minutes after Korra and I wander around a bit.

To be honest with myself, I'm still not familiar with this bunker. This is our only shelter on this side of town and it has to be underground due to all the gang activity. The last thing we want is for gang members to raid our place… that's out job!

Korra stays in the chambers in the east of this bunker, but I don't even know what part I'm on.

I continue walking, hoping I'd see some familiarities of her room, but nope. Everything looks the same. I'm gonna ask some of the other equalists if they'd like to redecorate a little then get lieutenants permission. It's hard getting around this place if everything looks identical.

I make a left, because why not, and I hear her…

_Crying_

I know I can't just barge in there fuming; I have to simmer down in order to comfort her. She must've thrown all that I've taught her about equal fighting out the window for that boy because it was something personal?

That makes sense. It's still not justifiable, but it's enough logic for me to not be as mad at her right now.

I knock on her door and wait a little.

I hear her shuffling around the room and sniffles filling the empty space.

She doesn't open.

"Korra, can I come in?"

She mumbles a little, and I'm barely able to make it out, but it doesn't resemble a "no", so I open the door to see her sitting on the floor with her back to me.

I'm not certain if she'd want to talk to me about what's bothering her, and I understand it was about that firebending guy, so I'll to respect her boundaries and keep the conversation about her recklessness while avoiding _him_ as much as I can.

I take a deep breath, not really sure of where to begin. So many things went wrong tonight, but I manage to start somewhere, "Korra, why did you reveal yourself? You understand the necessity to cover ourselves and you understand the equalist cause. So why did you feel the need to disrespect your identity and lower yourself to that level?" I keep my tone as even as possible.

"It was personal." I can hear how shaky her voice is.

She always got quite whenever I reprimanded her, maybe because I'm the make-shift mom in her life, or it's a response to how cold my attitude gets when I'm angry.

But I don't want to be heated right now. I want to know what's going on with her. She knows I care for her, and I don't want her to hold anything back from me.

I sigh and soften my tone. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She shifts around on the floor a little, still not saying anything, and then slowly lifts her face to look up in my direction. I can see tears forming at the brim of her eyes and an emotion that I've never associated with Korra.

_Fear._

"Do you remember the night Lieu brought me here?" her voice is much harsher and deeper than usual. I can tell she's trying to be stoic, but this must be too much of a painful memory for her to properly keep her calm.

The air gets cold and the room shrinks into half of its size.

I recall the night Lieu brought her here, but I've never bothered to ask her about it.

She has scars on her neck and chest that she usually covers up, but there are peaks of it that don't fit into the collar of our uniform.

I knew this was a now or never situation. So I let her tell me the series of events that led to her being saved my lieutenant.

_6 years ago, it was a cold night in the middle of winter. _

_Korra was orphaned ever since she was 3. She moved from house to house hoping to find a family to care for her, but there are too many wicked people in this city. People with so much malice in their soul, that they are blind to their sinister actions, even if it is on a child. _

_When Korra was 13 she ran away after losing all hope for a life she couldn't have. She became a kid of the streets, and had to hustle a little in order to get by. Food was rare, proper shelter and clothing was never certain, the only thing guaranteed was continuous harassment from gang members._

_This night started as any other usual night for Korra. She walked the back ally way to get to one of Republic cities underground bum hollows. But a lone gang member stopped that. _

_xxxx_

"_Hey girlie, I know what you want, and I know how to give it to you."  
"I'm not interested in whatever you have to offer, so beat it, buster!"_

"_ah! You have a spirit in you, I like that." _

_He grabbed her by her chin and ignited a flame into his palm. She got a good look at him; jet black spikey hair, jagged eyebrows, pale skin, and hazel eyes that glowed orange from the flame. He had an ominous smirk that made her uneasy, and she didn't want to be caught up with him, especially since she couldn't defend herself the way other kids could. She didn't have bending and she felt hopeless, but fought anyways._

_She bit his hand and kicked him in his chin. She started to run but he was too quick. He sent a flame straight for her head, it completely singed her neck and shoulder. The pain was unbearable and she cried out for help. _

_It was late and she was nowhere near the main road. She knew her pleas for help where useless but she screamed anyways. _

_He pulled her up by her pony tail and put his fingers on her burned skin. "no one gets away from Mako!" _

_xxxx_

_Lieu was walking home that night. Back then he had his own apartment which was comfy enough for him and Midori. He wanted to pick up something for Midori to bring back to the equalist base because he knew she would appreciate having her mother's necklace with her while staying at work._

_At this time, no one lived at the equalist base, but there would be instances when a few people would have to work extra for a certain mission. The equalist movement was small enough to allow people to live there in that one base, but no one cared to._

_Before his turn to get on the final road that led to the apartment, he heard a high pitched cry. He immediately turned on his heal to run to the source. Lieu has always been a bleeding heart and while he'd never show it in front of his comrades, they all figured. _

_The wails grew louder and louder with each step he took. They were beginning to echo on the walls of old buildings. The closer he got, the more anxious Lieu became._

_Then they stopped and he ran faster. He thought he lost her, whoever she was…_

_Xxxx_

_Korra could barely breathe; the scent of burnt flesh filled her nose, her neck and chest filled with sharp pain as she gasped in bits of air. She didn't want to breathe._

_Deep gashes marred her entire upper body. Korra was afraid she'd bleed out. She cursed herself for not fighting better or for taking the back way instead of the safer long way. She knew these were her final moments._

_The next minute dragged on for what felt like a millennia. Things were moving slow._

_Korra tries to imagine what her life would be like if she found a family. She figures that she might as well make her last minutes alive somewhat blissful._

_She begins to see herself in warm clothes sitting at a dinner table surrounded by happy faces. The radio in the background playing down tempo jazz, while everyone else at the table shares stories and tells jokes. The sound of laughter brightens the room and Korra feels herself smile. She tries to think of what love feels like, to actually be loved and accepted._

_Despite the frigged cold, Korra feels warm. All pain in her body gone. _

_Her dream is cut short when she hears faint grunts from behind her. _

_But soon her hearing goes out and the frame of her vision gets fuzzy. The last thing she sees before going out is Mako being slammed on the ground. Hard. _

_Xxxx_

_Lieu is horrified when he sees the girl drowning in her own blood. The image sends him to the darkest place in his psyche. All the trauma that ruined Lieu's childhood crushing him like a tidal wave._

_He would've killed the gang member if it wasn't for that fact that this boy was also a kid. _

_Lieu punched a few pressure points then slammed him on the ground._

_He didn't want to waste any more time than necessary, so he tore a chunk of fabric from the gang member coat to wrap the girl's neck and chest with then covered her with his own coat. _

_He ran as fast as he could; thank Yue from the skies above that the equalist base was only 2 blocks from where he currently was._

Midori could remember the rest of the story quite well.

'Lieu walked in covered in blood and carrying what looked like a corpse in his arms. Then he commanded a few equalists to get materials and call in a doctor while she was instructed to get Amon.

Korra was fixed up but in a coma for a few days. Amon believed she had potential for the equalist movement but wanted her to decide if she wanted to fight for equality or live in peace with Midori and Lieu as guardians. So when she woke up Midori told her that she now had a home with them and a few weeks later she willingly joined the equalist movement.'

Korra breaks down after hashing up that bitter memory.

We spent the rest of the night in Korra's room. Once she realized Mako was no more of a threat to her, she calmed down, and then she and I shifted the mood to talk about more uplifting things.


End file.
